The present invention relates to a retractable rigid roof system for an uncoverable structure, in particular for a motor vehicle.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,464 in particular discloses a retractable rigid roof system constituted by at least two rigid panels that are movable relative to each other and relative to the passenger compartment of the structure, comprising a rear first panel and a front second panel linked together by linking means arranged in such a manner that the front second panel is movable relative to the rear first panel between a closed position in which it covers the passenger compartment and an open position in which it is in a position that is substantially superposed relative to the rear first panel, the rear first panel being mounted to pivot relative to the bodywork of the structure in such a manner as to pivot together with the front second panel between a closed position in which it covers the passenger compartment, and an open position in which the rear first panel and the front second panel are received in their substantially superposed position behind the passenger compartment.
In that state of the prior art, the front second panel of the roof pivots upwards and rearwards relative to the rear first panel so that in the open position of the roof both panels are received in the rear trunk of the vehicle in question, the concave side of the front panel then being turned upwards while the concave side of the rear panel is turned downwards, such that these two panels occupy a large volume inside the rear trunk of the vehicle.
In addition, such a structure having two panels that pivot relative to each other poses awkward problems of interconnection and leakproofing when the roof is in the closed position.
An object of the present invention is to remedy the drawbacks of known roof systems and to propose a roof system of the above-specified type which is simple, reliable, of low cost, and which makes it possible in particular to simplify problems associated with interconnecting and leakproofing panels.
In the present invention, the retractable rigid roof system of the above-specified type is characterized in that the front second panel is connected to the rear first panel via two sets of two substantially parallel auxiliary pivot arms, each set comprising a front arm and a rear arm, each arm being pivoted at its rear end to a respective rear hinge point fixed to the rear first panel and at its front end to a respective front hinge point fixed to the front second panel, in that the roof system comprises means for causing the two sets of auxiliary arms to pivot in one direction or the other to open or close said roof system, and in that the two auxiliary arms in a given set are arranged so as to be situated transversely outside the roof panels.
The two sets of two auxiliary pivot arms thus hold the front second panel substantially parallel to itself so that the concave side of the front second panel remains turned in the same direction as that of the rear first panel. Thus, when the roof is in its open position, the two panels occupy a minimum volume whatever the final position occupied by these two panels in the rear trunk of the vehicle.
In addition, the pivoting movements of the auxiliary arms are not in any way disturbed by the displacement movements of the roof panels, thereby considerably simplifying any problems of cutting out the panels and also of sealing both between the panels and between the panels and the structure in question.
Other features and advantages of the present invention appear in the following detailed description.